Our silly nocence
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: Grissom is wearing a tutu and Sara is keeping bondage stuff in her locker? Response to a personal challenge. GSR Complete


_**Disclaimer: They are not mine.  
Rating: R, don't say you weren't warned.  
Ship: GSR  
Dedicated to: Geeklovefreak and UnspokenLoves, they gave me a challenge in one of our msn-conversations!  
Beta: Thanks to Geeklovefreak again for betaing this.**_

A/N: Okay, like I said this isa private challenge from some people of ytdaw. Please read and review...It was hard to write because it had to contain:  
-Grissom wearing a tutu.  
-Sara keeping bondage stuff in her locker.  
-Grissom and Sara discussing making love on a morgue table.  
-Brass walking in on Grissom and Sara making love.  
**The rating for this fic is R, it's a physical chapter, you don't like that... then stop reading now! I warned you!****

* * *

Our silly nocence**

Grissom was walking through the corridors of the Las Vegas crime lab. From all the rooms that led out to the main corridor people walked out, looking at him and laughing. He ignored them and walked in the direction of the locker room. He needed to get a clean shirt, because he had spilled blood from an experiment on it. He smelled like he was a well two centuries past his expiration date. The blood was rotten and he tried not to pay attention to the smell.

When he walked past the DNA lab, Greg walked out and went to walk beside him. He looked excited and Grissom really hoped that he would bring the solution to this case, because they had been working on it for too long. "Griss, I have the results from the swabs you gave me… They all matched our victim, Aiden Jones."

Grissom looked to his side; this didn't help at all. He had hoped that some of the blood spatter on her clothes would have been from another donor. There was something bad about the pattern; it had sounded illogical that it all was the vic's blood. "Thanks Greg."

He nodded and turned to leave, but before he could help himself he had to call out: "Nice tutu, Griss."

Grissom turned to look at Greg and softly shook his head. Greg knew why he was wearing the damn tutu, for God's sake. It wasn't the fact that he was embarrassed, although he was glad he didn't come by the room where Sara was working right now, the AV lab. He wore the tutu for a case, Aiden Jones had been a ballet dancer and the pattern of the blood on the fabric of the tutu just didn't look good.

* * *

When he finally walked into the locker room he opened his locker; he took a towel and a shirt and headed for the shower, wanting to get rid of the smell. But when he walked past Sara's locker he saw something... pink and fluffy, curiously he took it into his hand. He looked at it more closely, but couldn't figure out what it was. Slowly he reached for the handle of the lock and tried to open it, it was unlocked. He opened the locker door and examined the inside. A few pairs of velour rags were lying on the bottom of the locker.

He took one of them into his hands and was examining it more closely when Sara walked in. He twirled around, like a ballet dancer and caught Sara's grin. The redness covered all of his face, his ears and even his neck. He didn't want her to see him like this, in this stupid tutu.

"Grissom? Why are you looking through the stuff in my locker?"

She didn't even ask him about the tutu… yet. He slowly laid the rag back into her locker and closed the locker door.

"Something was uh… stuck."

She raised an eyebrow, amused. When she took a step closer to him, he took one backwards, as if he was afraid of her. She looked into his eyes, challenging him to ask her about the rags.

"So… aren't you going to ask me why there were velour rags in my locker?"

He softly nodded his head, thinking. "I… I was planning to yeah…"

She bit her bottom lip and continued to gaze at him, making him nervous. Her eyes were filled with lust and passion. He tried to keep their eyes locked but felt the strong urge to turn around and run out of the locker room.

"Well, since you aren't going to ask I'll tell you. I had the silent hope that I could use them someday for bondage… I dreamed once that, you had tied me up on the morgue table and that we were making love… But… it was just a dream."

He raised an eyebrow. Sara Sidle wanted to make love to him, to an old cranky entomologist? Had she lost her mind? He opened his mouth and closed it again, thinking of a proper response.

"A morgue table… that sounds kind of uh… uncomfortable."

"No, I don't think it is… I mean it's big enough… and the cold steel will only arouse more. The cold against the butt."

She said that last sentence with a wink. He smiled weakly at her. Maybe he kind of liked the idea of having sex on a morgue table. Although,… hadn't she thought of that?

"It's a… public, well kind of public place, Sara. What if somebody walks in?"

Was he seriously considering the idea of having sex in the morgue? He mentally hit himself for being so obvious. He stared at Sara and saw the question in her eyes. She didn't even have to ask the question, he knew what she was asking him with her eyes. And he didn't even have to answer her; she could read the answer in his eyes.

"So… um… I'll see you in the morgue at the end of shift?" She softly asked.

Grissom raised an eyebrow. She was very straight to the point, something he still had to learn. "Um… yeah… I think so."

He was stuttering, something Sara had never heard him do before this conversation. His cheeks had a shade of bright red and he looked adorable in her opinion.

Sara turned around to leave the locker room, but when she reached the doorway she spun around. She hadn't even questioned him about the tutu. Something she was silently very curious about.

"Grissom… why are you wearing that tutu?"

"Greg knows."

"Oh… okay."

* * *

When she had left the room, Grissom turned to the shower. He quickly undressed himself and stepped under the hot stream. All the things Sara had said flooded through his mind. She, Sara Sidle, wanted to have sex with him, Gil Grissom, on one of the tables in the morgue. He washed his hair and turned the tap.

It was already end of shift when Grissom was still busily working on the security tapes of the gym where Aiden had been killed. The one moment she had been dancing in the middle of the room, the other, some person with a ski-mask had dragged her out of vision.

He had played the video multiple times when he saw it, somebody else was in that gym. There were two killers, the blood on the underside of the tutu could be from somebody else. He picked his phone and dialed Nick's number.

"Nick, we have two killers. Can you take a DNA sample of the underside of the tutu to Greg for analysis?"

"Sure thing boss. You going home?"

"Um… yeah… soon."

* * *

He remembered his deal with Sara and hung up the phone, rushing towards the morgue, hoping she was already there. When he opened the door he saw her sitting in the middle of the table, in her hands a pair of dark red velour rags. She smiled at him, standing up from the table.

She was at his side in an instant and she started to undo the buttons of his shirt. He caught her in a soft kiss and led her back to the table. She slid off his shirt and started to unbuckle his belt.

She was already undressed, only wearing her bra and panties at this moment. He caressed her abdomen, her back and up to the clasp of her bra. He unclasped it while kissing her collarbones.

She was still busy with his pants, she opened the zipper and slid them down to the floor, pulling his boxers with them. He suddenly felt very exposed and bent over her, sliding the bra down her arms and sliding the panties off, down her long legs.

"Griss… the rags…"

He nodded and took the rags from her hands. Where did he tie them to? He looked at the table and at Sara, she pointed at the water tap at the end of the table. He softly took her wrists in his hands, and tied them to the tap with the rags.

She moaned softly as he moved his hands down her arms and to her breasts… She licked her lips and arched her body up, commanding him to hurry.

He slid over her body and carefully entered her, moaning in delight. The moved together in a slow rhythm, groaning softly into each other's ears.

* * *

They didn't hear the knock on the door, so Brass softly coughed. He had never expected to find the normally so serious Gil Grissom together on a morgue table with Sara Sidle. He smiled to himself, although he found this somewhat embarrassing, not only for them but also for himself.

When he had coughed they had both looked up in horror. Grissom looked back to Sara and mouthed 'I told you'. She just shrugged and focussed her attention back on Brass.

"I'm sorry Jim, but can you excuse us for a few minutes, we'll be with you soon."

Brass nodded and left the room. Sara looked back at Grissom and grinned widely, pulling him back on her.

"We have some unfinished business mister," she said when she clenched her muscles. As they continued moving together they both came to a climax and kissed for a long passionate moment.

* * *

Afterwards they both got dressed and walked out of the doors of the morgue, seeing that Brass was waiting in the hall. He was smiling broadly and they tried to ignore it.

"Well, I came here to say that we caught the guys Gil… thanks to the fact that you saw that second one on the tape. They're being interrogated as we speak… But now something different, how did all this start?"

He gestured from Grissom to Sara, indicating he meant the 'thing' between them.

"Well, it all started with that tutu…"

**_The End__

* * *

_**

_A/N2:I hope you liked it and I hope this rating is okay... If not, you can always mail me... I didn't know for sure if I could post it here..._


End file.
